1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waders and jacket combination in which the waders and jacket are attached to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Protective suits and combination garments are well-known, as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 336,355 issued on Jun. 15, 1993 to Jeffrey C. Holton, U.S. Pat. No. 353,254, issued on Dec. 13, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 358,928, issued on Jun. 6, 1995 to Timothy Slagle et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 369,454 issued on May 7, 1996 to Neil Olsen. U.S. Pat. No. 492,643, issued on Feb. 28, 1893 to O. Van Oostrum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,246, issued on Jul. 20, 1937 to J. M. Edwards, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,416, issued on Apr. 28, 1964 to Jack Mitchell et al. further exemplify the state of the art in these protective garments.
Additionally, waders are common in the related art, e.g. as seen in U.S. Design Pat. No. 285,140, issued on Aug. 19, 1986 to Jack Ellenberger, and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,342, issued on Aug. 22, 1989 to Joh Nicholson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,860, issued on Apr. 3, 1990, to Robert Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,096, issued on Jun. 11, 1991 to David Pacanowsky, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,718, issued on Jan. 21, 1992 to David Carman et al.
Coats having head coverings are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 113,194, issued on Jan. 31, 1939 to Emma Story, and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,177, issued on Oct. 28, 1913 to Andrew Vagas et al.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.